


First Connection

by TurquoiseTerrier



Series: A Bond Like No Other [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: They'd seen each other before... they just didn't know it.





	First Connection

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the two prequels I wrote at the weekend, the first being From Fear Comes Hope (which I don't know if a lot of you missed it as it's had next to no comments/kudos/hits... either that or you all hate it. I hope not though so please, give it a read if you haven't seen it).
> 
> I'm tagging it Robron as it's sort of pre-Robron.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! :D

**February 2009**

It was Jack Sugden's funeral. Aaron had never met the bloke, didn't really know anything about him, but judging by the amount of people who had gone to his funeral, including most of the Dingle family, he had been quite popular.

Victoria had been devastated, obviously. Aaron decided he'd check in on her. Not today though. Tomorrow, he thought would be better. She'd have her family around her today. Andy, Diane, Daz... they'd all look after her.

He closed the door to Smithy Cottage behind him with a click. Paddy was at the funeral, and his Mum... he wasn't sure where she was. Probably at work, which gave him plenty of time to do what he needed to without anyone suspecting a thing.

Shouldering the heavy rucksack he carried, he walked along the front of the cottage, then down the driveway to the road. Looking over to the right, he saw people gathered in the graveyard, the vicar doing his bit by the grave. Squinting, he could make out Victoria in amongst the group. Not wanting to go too close to the graveyard and attract attention, he started to cross the road, but something made him pause, made him look to the right again.

At the bridge.

Where a lone figure stood, watching the proceedings from afar.

Aaron frowned, wondering why the man wasn't at the funeral. He felt strangely drawn to the man, this man whose features he could only just make out. He wasn't bad looking, Aaron thought privately, before pushing the thoughts away. No. Not going there.

Shaking himself, he cut across the grass towards the village hall, adjusting the heavy bag on his back as he made his way in the direction of the wooden footbridge over the river, and beyond that, the cricket pavilion.

He had a secret dog to feed.

*

Robert stood on the bridge, watching as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Something made him look over to his left, and he saw a young lad standing in the road, down by the vets. The kid wasn't looking, but Robert guessed that he had been. He watched the boy cut across the grass, seemingly weighed down by what looked to be a heavy rucksack on his back.

Shaking himself, he returned his gaze to the funeral, only to see Andy approaching.

Turning on his heel, he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
